


nothing comes as easy as you

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Genderbending, pretty pretty princess!Jay, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(540) Then while I was crying on his shoulder, he got a boner. Soo. I kinda just hopped on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing comes as easy as you

“He’s just such as asshole,” Jay sniffles against his shoulder. “I mean, it’s not like I  _meant_  to break that guy’s collarbone. He was a fucking  _rapist_  anyway. He deserved way worse than that.”  
  
She’s pressed up against Roy’s side, her head on his shoulder, and her tits keep brushing Roy’s arm every time she moves the littlest bit. Roy pets her hair in what he hopes is a soothing gesture. He doesn’t quite know what to do with a crying Robin. Or with Jay so close he can smell the grape bubblegum in her mouth and see the little clumps of mascara in her eyelashes.  
  
“I didn’t do anything wrong,” she mutters, lips moving across Roy’s shoulder and he can feel how wet and warm they are even through the fabric, tenses up when Jay puts her hand down on his thigh, starts picking at the little frayed hole at his pocket. “You don’t think I’m a bad Robin, do you?”  
  
“Hell no,” Roy says, his voice a little strained. “You’re --”  _perfect, amazing, making my dick hard --_  “--just as good as Dick ever was. Probably better.”  
  
Jay lays her head back on Roy’s shoulder, throws one arm around his neck and presses her face into him. “Thanks, Roy,” she says and god, she’s so warm. There’s not an inch of space between them and Roy can feel every soft, warm curve, can feel her mouth against his collarbone, her hand still inches away from his dick, playing with the rip in his jeans. “You’re a good guy.”  
  
Roy sucks in a breath when she squeezes his thigh, throws her leg over him and crawls in his lap.. “Not that good," he groans.  
  
"Oh," Jay smirks and pulls her top over her head. “I know."


End file.
